Second Day: Great Encounters
This is a Fanfic by Chong Kah How 07:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC). Story It was the second day of the Cosmos Tournament, the day that everyone gets a sneak peek at the interior of the Cosmo Tournament. "Wow!!!" said everyone as the Inazuma Chronos was going up the building-elevator hybrid to the floating mobile plaza after opening ceremony. A few events occured at the plaza. Pirate & Ruin Maniacs At a time in the plaza, Noah, Kabeyama & Kogure was being enslaved by Natsumi into shopping bags carriers. as they walked through a place called Football Bar, Noah took the chance to run inside. But in the end, Natsumi followed & punished him. But just as Natsumi gave him the final punishment.... "Hey, lady! That was pretty nasty to do to kid," said a boy who was sitting on a stool but then... "Be my wife!!" the boy suddenly came to Natsumi's front with a bouquet but was then smacked by another girl. "JACKALL!! How many times I must tell you NOT to disturb any other people?" said the girl. "Aye, Marina! That hurts a lot, do you think...." said the boy as the girl stares at him evily. "No, Nothing your majesty!" The girl gave out a sigh then approached Natsumi, apologize to her while introduce herself & the boy behind her. The four was shocked to hear about Jackall being the captain of Seven Seas, one of their opponents in the Cosmos Tournament. "I see, So you guys are me treasure rivals, ehh?" said Jackall. "Jackall, pay respects to your rivals & how many times do I have to tell you DO NOT TALK PIRATISH," said Marina. "But dear Marina, if they are me rivals then I should tell them..." said Jackall. "Me team, the Rouges of the seven seas will send ya down to Davy Jone's Locker, so be prepared." "Oh, I see. So you want to give a friendly provoke!" said Noah unsuprised like the others. Jackall was quite annoyed by the reaction while Marina smacked him again then 2 boy came into the bar. "So you guys are the Inazuma Chronos & the Seven Seas, ehhh!" said the first boy. "Oh, it's you, Jones," said Jackall. "What a pleasant suprise, having the captain of Ancient Seeker here at me territory." "You are like the last time met, Jackall!" said Jones. "So, you are..." Natsumi, Noah, Kabeyama & Kogure introduced themselves as Jones gave a rivalry provoke to the four. Soon, the four left the place with an annoyed Natsumi, Kogure & 'not so suprised' Noah. Nature & Storms Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fuyuka & Tobitaka are also went out on a little shopping on groceries as they took a rest at a canteen nearby. A girl was seen crying on the ground. Hiroto went up to comfort her but the girl then cried louder. "Here! Let me do it!" said a pink-haired girl as she came to the girl & comforts her Soon, the girl's mother came & took the girl home; the pink-haired from earlier went & introduce herself. "I'm Blitz, captain of the Destiny Braker & you are..." said Blitz as the group answered back. "I see, so we are rivals, huh, then I'll be going for now.." As Blitz turned around, a soccer came flying at her. But the girl stopped it with a slight kick. "Ahahaha, you're as skilled as ever Knight of Storm!" said a voice from behind. "As playful as ever, George! Go back to your base!" said the girl as she walked away. George approached the group & gave a formal introduction to himself. Everyone suprised as they heard about George was the captain of Jungle Legends, another one of their rival teams. "Yep. I'm the captain of Jungle Legends. As a first meeting, I will tell you this.... Whoever pollutes nature, is a person that I will not forgive.. that's all bye!" said George as he leaves. "What a strange boy!" said Kazemaru. It's a Bet Gouenji, Tenma, Shindou & Tsurugi were exploring the plaza as they bumped into the Orpheus who also take part of the tournament as they chat,.... "Ah, if wasn't the Inazuma Chronos & Orpheus!" said a boy. "Who are you?" said Tenma. "I'm the captain of one of your opponent team, Fortune Wheel's Charles! Let's make a bet!" said Charles. "Huh?" said everyone. "A bet" "Yep, let's have a race to the end of this corridor whoever wins will get a treat from the others!" said Charles. "Errrr," said everyone but then.. "OK, I'll do it," said Tenma. Tenma raced against Charles but lost to him. Tenma was shocked of his opponent's speed as Charles won the race. Soon, Tenma & the others were seen at the smoothie shop. "Errrrrr," said Tenma. "This is why you shouldn't take bets," said Gouenji. "Thank goodness, Charles was joking about the bet!" "Yes sir, I've learned my lesson, I will not do it again, sir." said Tenma. "You don't need be soldier-like," said Gouenji with a sigh. "Hey, Charles, right?" "Yes!!" said Charles. "According to the football rules, one cannot make bets," added Gouenji. "Ah yes! But my wagers are not about cash, the worse ones are having the losers jump around the staduim while the winner gets a unused jersey from the loser team?" explained Charles. "Ehh, Gouenji-san does that qualifies?" asked Shinsuke. "No & I don't like the way you do things, Charles!" said Gouenji. "Let's go!" With those words, the four leaves. Leaving Charles speaking to himself. "Heh, as expected!!" The end & To be continued. Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 07:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, Second Day: Ties from another time Category:Fanfictions